


Fucking Awkward

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coercion, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Eventual Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Italian Mafia, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Poe Dameron/Rey, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Poe has a gambling problem.Rey walks into a situation she wasn't exactly prepared for.Kylo is just doing his job.Prompt - Knifeplay & CuckoldingPairing - Reylo





	1. Knifeplay

Poe swallowed loudly, his mouth having dried up like a desert immediately upon opening the door. The man standing in front of him was familiar and the fact that he was currently forcing his way into Poe’s living room did not bode well. 

“Make yourself at home.”

The tall, dark haired man in the custom black suit cocked his head at Poe, a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Dameron. Where’s my money?”

Shutting the door, feeling like he was sealing his fate with the soft thud of the wood as it settled into the frame, Poe took a deep breath before turning back to his guest.

“I don’t have it.”

The other man was silent for a minute, studying him before letting out a breath and shaking his head, the dark locks around his ears and neck shaking as he did so.

“That,” he said as he shrugged out of his suit jacket before placing it casually on the back of Poe’s couch, “is a shame.”

* * *

Kylo watched the other man vacillate between false bravado and genuine concern while he rolled up the sleeves of his silk shirt before leaning over and reaching into the small bag he’d brought, pulling out a roll of duct tape.

“Listen, I just need a few more days. I have a truck I’m trying to sell that I can probably get ten grand for and - “

Kylo let him babble about the truck while he grabbed a chair from the dining room table with one arm, swinging it around to put it in the center of the room. The loud thunk of the legs hitting the wooden floor shut the other man up. “Sit down, Dameron.”

Dameron looked at the chair, then at Kylo. Had he not been paying attention, Kylo would have missed the twitch in the other man’s eye, but as it was, he knew the guy was about to run. As Poe struggled to unlatch the locks on the front door, Kylo’s long legs carried him quickly across the room, capturing the other man in a stranglehold just as he managed to fling the front door open. With a quick kick of his foot, the door slammed shut again, and Kylo ignored the shouting and begging and scratching of his captive as he dragged him across the floor, rumpling one of the small carpets that was laid down before throwing him in the chair. When Dameron tried to stand up, Kylo punched him hard in the jaw, forcing him back into the chair, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“What are you - “ The loud ripping sound of the duct tape interrupted the other man and Kylo made quick work of shutting him up by slapping a thick piece over his mouth. The other man’s eyes widened and Kylo moved around behind him to secure him to the chair, circling his wrists with the tape and ensuring he was properly bound to the back of the ladder-back chair. He moved back in front of Poe and taped his ankles to the legs as well. 

Straightening, Kylo was about to get started when the back door to the house opened.

“Poe? Are you here? Sorry, I just let myself in - “

The young woman entered the living room from the kitchen, digging through her purse, her eyes down meaning she hadn’t registered what was currently taking place. Kylo froze, silently calculating the best way to handle this unexpected arrival, before Poe suddenly started screaming behind his gag.

Her head snapped up at the noise.

“What the bloody hell - “ her eyes traveled from Poe to Kylo and her gaze narrowed. “Who the hell are you?”

_ Fearless,  _ he thought.

Poe’s struggling increased and he started making more noise, distracting Kylo momentarily. At the same time, the woman in front of him pulled out a switchblade, growling as she approached him. Surprised, Kylo deflected a thrust before he was able to capture her wrist and yank her off balance, forcing her to crash into him as they fought over the knife. Kylo overpowered her with little effort, yanking the knife from her hand with one arm while he tried to restrain her with the other. She weighed nothing and he was stronger than her, but she was feisty, kicking and scratching and twisting to such an extent that he ended up pressing the tip of the blade he’d won from her into her neck.

“Stop struggling, sweetheart, or I’ll cut this pretty little neck.” Most people would probably have frozen in fear but in her case, she stopped moving from the waist up but continued to try to kick his shins.

Poe continued to mutter and rock in his chair, his eyes wide as he watched way Kylo manhandled the woman.

“This your girlfriend, Dameron?”

Poe growled and Kylo raised an eyebrow before looking down at the woman in his arms. He hitched her up higher, the arm around her waist pulling her up while his other hand continued to press the knife into her neck. He sniffed her hair and blew in her ear, chuckling darkly when he felt her shiver and resume her struggles.

“I dunno, she’s pretty feisty. Probably too much for you to handle.”

“Shut up.” 

“Oh, she speaks.” Kylo dragged the knife down her neck, forcing her to arch her head in the opposite direction before he slid the tip of it over her larynx, causing her to swallow and making the blade of the knife bob. “Don’t make me permanently silence you.”

She turned her head to his and some part of his brain registered the lovely color of her eyes.

“Fuck you.”

His lips twitched at her sass, and he couldn’t help but mess with her. “What an intriguing idea.”

Her hazel eyes widened and she resumed her struggles while Kylo let his eyes rove over her, keeping an eye on Dameron’s reaction. The man was pulling at his tape bonds, rocking the chair dangerously, muffled noises coming from behind the duct tape gag. She was obviously someone important to the man, and he was too strategic not to use her presence to his advantage.

Careful to not trip over her attempts to kick him in the shin, Kylo walked over to the dining room table, making sure he sat out of Poe’s line of sight, and settled into a chair, pulling the wild woman in his arms down onto his lap. She managed to land several punches on his forearm and a solid kick to the inside of his calf before he growled and pressed the blade into the tender flesh underneath her ear.

“Watch it, sunshine. I’m not here for you, but I’ll cut you if I have to.”

Poe growled from his chair, and Kylo watched as he attempted to see over his shoulder, the coffee colored hair whipping back and forth as he twisted and bent himself in an effort to see what Kylo was doing. Kylo kept his arm snug around the woman’s waist as he maneuvered his legs to pin hers down, lifting each thigh to wrap over hers and hooking his feet behind her calves. He had to slouch slightly in the chair to do so, and she swore at him the whole time, muttering under her breath as he kept the knife loosely pressed to her neck. Her fingers were drawing blood as they attempted to yank his forearm off her, but he ignored it until he had her legs trapped.

“You keep drawing blood, sweetheart, and I’ll return the favor.”

She stilled immediately, wrapping her hands around his arm at the threat. He forced her to lean back against him while he put the knife to her neck, tugging at her with the arm around her waist until she was forced to lie completely against him. Kylo looked down at her, his eyes roving over her face, not failing to miss the way her nostrils flared and her breath came out in angry little puffs. When she caught him gazing at her she bared her teeth with a growl and glared at him and he felt his lips twitched again.

“You’re adorable when you’re angry.”

She wriggled, turning quickly before raising a hand to slap him, hitting her mark with a fair amount of success and surprising him enough that he nearly released her waist. Instead he pushed the sharp edge of her switchblade into the tender flesh under her chin and forced her head back.

“Wrong move, darling.”

Kylo looked down at her, back arched to get away from the weapon pressed into her jugular, legs pinned by his, and was struck by the urge to run a hand over her. She was athletic and fit and gorgeous and wriggling in his lap.

“What’s your name?”

Poe grunted and started screaming behind hid gag and he saw her eyes flick over to the other man quickly before returning to his.

“Rey.”

“That your boyfriend, Rey?”

She stiffened slightly. “We’re dating.”

“Hear that Dameron? You haven’t hit boyfriend status yet.”

The chair rattled and Kylo heard the distinct sound of wood scraping over wood. Rey’s eyes turned back to Poe once more and a small frown appeared on her face.

“What did he do?”

“He owes me a lot of money.”

Kylo watched the wheels in Rey’s head turn, her eyes darting between Dameron and him, taking in the little details of each.

“Are you, you know…”

“Am I what?”

She met his gaze. “Italian?”

He actually chuckled at that. “Yeah, Rey, I’m  _ Italian.” _

“How much does he owe you?”

“After interest it’s about thirty-seven grand.” Dameron started yelling again and hopping around in his chair. “Shut up, Dameron, you knew the deal when you took the money.”

Rey swallowed and looked up at him. He felt her little hands working on his forearm and he wondered if she wasn’t about to launch another attack. He’d relaxed the blade again and tightened it up in anticipation of her move.

“You gonna fight me some more, Rey?”

Instead of struggling, she relaxed back against his chest and let her head fall back onto his shoulder causing his eyebrows to raise. They nearly met his hairline when he felt her hand release the death grip on his forearm and instead run up his arm to grab his bicep. Immediately suspicious, he glared at her. 

“Stop playing, sunshine.” He wrapped the arm holding the knife around her neck, causing her to squeak and quickly swapped the knife into his other hand so he had better maneuverability. She released his bicep and brought her hands to the one around her neck, eyes widening as he flexed. Kylo looked at Dameron again, calculating quickly before he made a decision, then turned back to the woman, Rey, as she writhed in his lap and struggled against his forearm. He knew he wasn’t restricting her breathing, but he didn’t trust her not to move even if she had suddenly gone from wild cat to house cat.

He held the knife directly in front of her face and gave her a warning.

“No tricks.”

“He doesn’t have the money.”

He nodded and played with the switchblade, contemplating what to do, long fingers spinning the knife while she watched, her eyes growing bigger which each spin. He relaxed the arm around her neck slightly, lowering it so that his forearm was pressed against her upper chest, his large hand wrapping around her shoulder to keep her in place. Weighing his options, he steeled himself and wrapped his free hand around her mouth, causing her to struggle in his arms again, her hands once more wrapping around his muscled forearm in an effort to get free.

“She says you don’t have the money.” Kylo looked at her, his brown eyes catching her hazel gaze while he slipped the tip of the knife under the first button on Rey’s shirt causing her to go suddenly still. “We’re going to have to deal with your visitor.”

Her eyes widened and she made a soft keening sound against his hand as he popped the second button off her shirt.

“Sorry, sunshine. Wrong place, wrong time.” He continued to slice her buttons off, careful not to knick her. Her eyes didn’t move from his as he slowly stripped her of her shirt with the knife, exposing her tanned skin and plain white bra to his gaze. He ran the dull edge of the small weapon over her chest, pushing the shirt off her with the point if the blade until it hung on either side of her ribs. 

His knuckles brushed her rib cage and he watched in confusion as goosebumps raised up on her flesh where his hand had been. With a jerking look up at her face he saw her watching him with a hooded gaze, and he decided to experiment a bit. Another soft caress on her ribs right under her left breast had her eyes fluttering. An irrational surge of anger rushed through him as she allowed herself to relax under him. Didn’t she know he was  _ dangerous? _ She couldn’t really be getting off on this, could she?

Kylo took the dull edge of the knife and followed the same path as his knuckles earlier, pulling a shiver out of her that he could feel under his hands. Still, she didn’t struggle. Emboldened, he ran the flat of the blade over her breast, the nipple tightened under the white cotton and she jerked, but remained passive in his arms.

“Interesting.”

Releasing her legs from his hold, he stood and lifted her up with him, one hand still over her mouth while he managed to wrap the other around her waist. He walked her over in front of Dameron, who lunged towards them from his chair, garbled sounds of anger coming from behind the duct tape.

“How about we make a deal.” Dameron stopped grunting and straining, settling down and sitting back in his chair, a wrinkle of confusion creasing his forehead. 

Kylo leaned down and whispered in Rey’s ear. “You want to make a deal, sunshine?”

She twitched and tried to turn her head to look at him before slowly nodding. Kylo felt his eye tick as he wondered if she had any idea what he had in mind. Dameron, on the other hand, had caught on and was violently screaming from behind his gag again, but Kylo was drowning him out, his attention entirely focussed on the woman in his arms. With a final look at her, he slid the knife under her bra between her breasts and tugged, pulling the fabric away from her breasts and giving him an excellent view of the shadows of her nipples. Her tits were small but if what he’d seen was any indication they were fucking perfect. 

“You sure about that, sweetheart?”

She grabbed his wrist and yanked, hard, pulling the knife away from her chest carrying the fabric with it, and Kylo watched in shock as the blade cut through the thin cotton. Her bra hung open, almost exposing her nipples and Dameron making a choking kind of groaning sound, but Kylo was too focused on the spitfire in his arms to care. He nearly choked when she looked him dead in the eye and raised a brow in challenge, her small hand still wrapped around the wrist that held her knife. 

“Fearless.” 

He slid his hand from her mouth and wrapped his fingers around her jaw, twisting her face towards him as he lowered his lips to hers. She opened immediately, forcing her tongue past his lips as she stretched up to deepen the kiss. Kylo kept his other hand tight around the knife, prepared to have her knee him in the groin or otherwise try to disarm him, but instead he felt her hand wrap around his neck and card through his hair.

Dameron was making strangled noises of distress from the chair and Kylo felt himself grinning against her mouth. 

“Sounds like Dameron isn’t very happy about this renegotiation.” He whispered against her lips before plunging into her mouth again. This was about to get interesting.


	2. Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To recap - Poe is taped to a chair and Kylo has Rey in a compromising position. 
> 
> Also, to be fair, cuckolding is stretching it.

Rey blinked and looked at the man she was dating, bound to a chair with a long strip of duct tape across his mouth, and then snuck a quick peek at the man who had put him in that position. Rey knew Poe had been gambling, Finn had told her his friend was getting more and more reckless, but Rey had befriended the man anyway. They had gone out a few times because he was charming and Rey liked the attention.

But finding out he was nearly forty thousand dollars in debt to the mob had been eye- opening. Rey knew what organized crime was like, having grown up with Plutt and seen the enforcers show up at his door more than once. When she’d learned what was going on and found herself on the lap of one of the more unconventionally attractive men she’d ever met, her opinion about the situation had taken a dramatic turn.

He was just doing his job. 

Rey realized she didn’t know his name and moved to rectify that by asking him.

“Kylo.” The hand holding the knife moved to her breast and she gasped, the cool feel of the knife augmented by the warmth of his palm as he slid his hand up and captured all her tit in his grip at once. “Now that we’re on a first name basis, what do you say we get down to business, hmm sunshine?”

Poe made another strangled noise of distress and the distinct sound of him hopping in the chair broke the silence, forcing Rey back to reality.

“So how does this work?”

“Doesn’t really count as making Dameron pay if he isn’t forced to watch.” Kylo thumbed her nipple and she nearly choked. Instead she gripped his wrist in an effort to remove his hand but he didn’t budge, his thumb slowly sliding over her taught bud again. She felt her cunt throb at the touch but wasn’t sure she was on board with his plan to fuck her in front of Poe. 

“You want him to watch?” Her voice cracked as he licked her ear and her eyes met Poe’s, the misery on his face obvious.

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t make you wet, imagining him trapped there, watching me fuck you, watching you enjoy it, forcing him to watch you come?”

Rey shivered at the images his words created in her mind and when he tugged at her nipple she let out a little moan, the throbbing between her legs worsening. Kylo continued to pluck and toy with her nipples, moving from one to the other, until she was literally squirming under his movements. Poe’s face had darkened but then he had started breathing heavily and Rey realized as another tug on her nipple had electricity zing to her cunt, that he was  _ aroused _ .

When Kylo lowered his hand to her abdomen and slid the knife under the waistband of her jeans she jumped, releasing the grip on his hand as she did so.

“Relax, Rey, I’m not going to hurt you.” The sharp edge of the blade made quick work of the button and he took a moment after to hold it in front of her. “We’re not going to need this anymore, are we sweetheart?”

“No.” Her voice was breathy and she watched him fling the weapon into a small black duffel on the floor next to the couch before his large hand returned to her stomach, fingers inching into her pants, her zipper cracking under the pressure, unzipping as his hand dipped lower until his fingers were sitting at the top of her slit, just above her clit. The thing was nearly standing at attention in anticipation of him touching her. Just as she managed to get her panting under control, his other hand moved back to her breasts and he pinched her nipple hard, causing her to yelp and making Poe jerk to attention.

“Just making sure you’re awake, Dameron.” He lowered his lips to her neck and Rey melted, leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder with a soft thunk, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin behind her ear while he toyed with her nipple and began to brush his fingers over her panties.

“You’re so warm, sunshine.” His fingers dipped lower and she arched her hips into his hand as he cupped her entirely. “Warm and wet.”

Poe made another choking noise and Rey lifted her head to look at him, trying to offer him an apology with her eyes but her plan was derailed when she felt Kylo’s thick finger press into her clit and she gasped.

“I need better access, sweetheart. Be a good girl, Rey, and take off your pants.”

Rey swallowed and looked away from Poe before she tugged her jeans down her legs, but one of those large hands grabbed hers and she heard him  _ tsk _ from behind, his other arm wrapping around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder

“Panties too.”

Rey growled, causing Poe to whimper. She had agreed to this, but she hadn’t expected it to play out this way, thinking Kylo would have carried her bodily upstairs and fucked her into Poe’s mattress. But here she was, strangely turned on by the idea of being fucked in front of the man she was dating by some mob enforcer who’s deep voice and pouty lips went straight to her clit. She hooked her thumbs in her underwear and yanked them down before she could think better of it.

“That’s my little spitfire.” His hand returned to her center, pushing into her folds and she felt her entire body flush as Poe’s eyes focussed on where Kylo’s hand was. “Should we give Dameron a show?” Rey shook her head but Kylo had already reached down with his other arm and lifted her leg at the thigh, forcing her to brace herself against him as she stood on one foot, spread wide so Poe had an excellent view of Kylo’s hand on her cunt.

Rey’s eyes closed in embarrassment and arousal as Kylo began to stroke her, dipping near her center and pulling the moisture forming there to her clit. After a few moments of toying with her he pressed into her with a single finger. Rey heard Poe grunt and when she opened her eyes there was an obvious swelling in his pants. Her hands gripped Kylo’s forearm as he worked a finger into her, not even bothering to try to close her legs, the other hand gripping her thigh with enough strength to indicate she’d be in for quiet a struggle if she tried to lower her leg and get out of the vulnerable position she found herself in.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Rey moaned as he slid another finger into her and began to fuck her in earnest, the obscene squelching sound warring with Poe’s heavy breathing and her gasps as Kylo flicked her clit and slammed his fingers into her g-spot. Before she knew it, the electricity in her spine shattered and she came around his hands with a moan, bending forward and nearly falling until he caught her around the waste with the hand that had just been inside her. He lowered her leg and nipped at her neck while she tried to recover, her legs shaky and her vision fuzzy. 

“That was just a warm up, sweetheart.” Kylo whispered in her ear before he nuzzled her neck and pulled her hips back towards his pelvis, the evidence of his arousal hard and firm against her lower back. Blinking, Rey tried to catch Poe’s eye, but he wouldn't look at her, his brown eyes flitting across her and occasionally returning to her exposed lower half before jerking away again. He was flushed and clearly aroused. The fact that he wouldn’t look at her was suddenly infuriating. She cleared her throat and he finally met her eyes.

“You ready for round two?” Kylo huffed in her ear and palmed her breast while Poe continued to squirm in his chair.

“Round two?” He hummed and ground his erection into her ass.

“The round where I get to fuck you.” Her mind went completely white when he reached down and slid his hand between her legs, pressing a finger tip into her entrance. “How do you want it, Rey? From behind so he can see your face?”

Rey nodded, not trusting her voice. His teasing finger had her unconsciously bucking into his hand and the idea of being fucked on her hands and knees while Poe watched, unable to do anything or even  _ say _ anything about it was making her throb all on its own.

“Yeah, that’s uh - “ She cleared her throat and turned to look at him, the whiskey color of his eyes catching the light and making them glow almost like he was some sort of panther. She certainly felt like she was his prey at this point. “That’s fine.”

He kissed her again, hard, before lifting his head and looking at Poe.

“Try not to mess your pants, hotshot.” With one last tap at her entrance, Kylo removed his hand from her heat and turned her to face him. He pushed the finger that had been inside her into her mouth while he tugged on her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. Her bra quickly followed and then she was entirely nude, giving Poe an excellent view of her ass. Kylo cupped her cheek and brushed a thumb over her mouth before kissing her again. Rey wasn’t sure  _ why _ he kept kissing her, but she was actually really into it. His lips were soft and his tongue tasted delicious and even if the situation was seriously fucked up she wanted to enjoy him while she had him.

When his massive hands cupped her ass, pulling her cheeks apart to run a finger down to her entrance, she squeaked, causing him to break their kiss. 

“For a minute, I forgot we had an audience.” He growled and quickly spun her around, forcing her down to her knees as he did. She dropped to her hands, holding eye contact with Poe for a moment before he looked away. The bulge in his pants was much more obvious from this angle and Rey wondered how they would ever go back to normal dating and holding hands in a coffee shop after this, or if she would even want to.

She was quickly distracted by the feel of a calloused hand running down her spine and without thinking she arched into Kylo’s touch, her head dropping as his large palm rubbed her hip. 

“Spread those legs, sunshine.” 

She heard Poe choke, but she did what Kylo asked. She could practically feel the arousal dripping down her legs as she adjusted her stance, and it occurred to her that she had a fairly massive exhbitionist streak that she’d never explored until now. When she raised her head again, Poe was straining against his restraints and shaking his head, panting through his nose.

He grunted again right as Rey felt the heavy legs of Kylo bracket her hips, the feel of his silk pants brushing up against her thighs. A quick glance over her shoulder gave her a vision of him palming his cock and she squirmed at the site, the large erection making her mouth water at the idea of that being  _ inside her _ . Kylo caught her gaze and held it as he slid the tip of his erection through her folds, covering it in the wetness that was literally dripping from her before he pressed into her. Rey groaned, the feeling of his large cock stretching her causing her entire body to break out in goose-flesh.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Kylo reached an arm around her and palmed her breast before she felt the tickle of his hair on her back, followed by the soft press of his lips. “Dameron must not be as cocky as he thinks he is.”

Rey moaned as another thrust pushed him deeper into her. “We haven’t - “ she gasped when he tweaked her nipple, “We haven’t screwed.”

“Fuck, sweetheart, seriously?” Kylo draped himself over her and thrust one last time until he was buried to the hilt, forcing a grunt out of her as she adjusted to the feel of him in her. His lips brushed her ear and he cupped her jaw. “Look at him.”

Poe was nearly panting and a wet spot was forming on his pants where his erection ended which filled Rey with an odd sense of power, causing her to arch into Kylo almost like she was putting on a show for her audience. She  _ really _ needed to explore the exhibitionist thing. He slid out and began to slowly fuck her as she stared at Poe’s crotch, the only sound her huffing, moaning breaths and the slap of his thighs against her ass.

“Is it good?” His low voice moved over her like velvet.

“Yes.” Her voice didn’t sound like her own and she licked her lips as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Shit, Kylo.”

“Tell him. Tell how much you fucking love this, Rey.” 

“I love it.” she keened as he bit into her shoulder, the pace of his thrusting increasing while she arched her back and met his thrusts with her hips, rocking on all fours to meet him and make sure he got as deep as he could go every time. As he continued to fuck her, his lips brushed over her back. His hands ran up and down her hips and ribs, a part of her began to hope that maybe he wasn’t just doing this to exact payment from Poe, but actually wanted this as much as she did. 

“Fucking wooden floors.” she heard Kylo grumble and before she knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat back, pulling her into his lap and pulling his legs up so that she could brace herself on his knees in a reverse cowboy. She watched Poe’s eyes drop to her tits and arched her back a little before she felt Kylo wrap his hands around her hips and begin to move her up and down, fucking up into her. One of his fingers slid over her clit and with a jerk Rey gasped. He continued to toy with her, pulling twitches from her until the tightness at the base of her spine exploded and she came with a cry, pulsing around him as he continued to pound into her before grunting and quickly pulling out, spurting wetness on her ass cheeks and lower back before falling back on the floor with a loud exhale.

Rey fought the urge to lie down on top of him and lick his neck, instead catching Poe’s eye. The wet spot on his pants had grown and his erection had flagged meaning he’d actually found watching her get fucked by a mob enforcer hot enough to come in his pants. He looked away and Rey wanted to bury her head in Kylo’s knees but before she had the opportunity to do so, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off him gently, helping move her legs over his and pushing her into a standing position before getting up off the floor.

Suddenly self-conscious, Rey covered her nudity and began to collect the clothes she’d been wearing when she felt a large hand wrap around her arm. Looking up she met Kylo’s whiskey gaze, concern bleeding across his features before it was replaced by a blank expression.

“Get dressed and go sit at the table.”

“You’re not taping me to a chair.”

“Just do it, Rey.” She glared at him and he stepped closer to her, holding her gaze. “Don’t make me threaten you.”

“Fine.” She grabbed her pants and stomped past Poe towards the dining room table, grumbling to herself as she put on her pants and shrugged into her shirt, holding the thing together over her naked chest before sitting down as Kylo had asked.

She watched as Kylo leaned over Poe, the other man flinching away as Kylo whispered whatever threats or other nonsense enforcers promised in his ear. His eyes raised to her once and he paused for a moment before he turned back to Poe and hissed something else, causing the other man to nod. When he finished he strode over to her and before she knew what was happening he lowered himself down and knelt at her feet. 

“You good, sunshine?”

Overwhelmed by the desire to run her hands through his hair, she gripped her shirt tighter, not wanting to catch feelings for the criminal who had fucked her in front of the man she was dating.

“Yup.”

He lifted a hand to her face and rubbed his thumb across her mouth. 

“Give me ten minutes before you cut him loose.”

“Sure.”

He stood then and turned away from her before abruptly twisting and leaning down to capture her mouth in a kiss. She returned it before it occurred to her not to, groaning into his mouth and tangling her tongue with his until he lifted from her, both of them breathless.

“See you around, sweetheart.”

She watched him grab his jacket and the black duffel before he let himself out of Poe’s house, not looking back at her even though she kind of expected him to. After about five minutes, really she wasn’t that patient, she stood and walked over to Poe, standing in front of him for a few beats before reaching down and ripping the duct tape off his face.

“Fuck, Rey, that fucking hurt!”

He worked his jaw for a minute and looked up at her, the irritation in his eyes faltering. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Rey was about to take pity on him before he spoke.

“Jesus, Rey. I’m so fucking sorry. He - “ Poe’s eyes danced around the room. “I - fuck this is hard to talk about.”

Rey shrugged. “Then don’t.” She knelt down and started working on the duct tape around his ankles. 

“Did you, I mean - should we call the cops?”

Her eyes snapped back up to Poe. “Are you fucking insane? It’s the mob, Poe. Calling the cops is not an option.”

“But he-”

She ripped the duct tape off his pants and began working on the second foot. “It was consensual. Fucking awkward, but consensual.”

“Wow. Okay. Wow.”

Rey stood and moved behind him, working to detangle his wrists from the sticky black tape that had him attached to the chair. Kylo certainly was  _ thorough _ . She shivered and tried to refocus on Poe’s wrists.

“So, uh,” he tries to look at her, head turning as far as it can go over his shoulder. “Coffee?”

“No, Poe. We’re not dating anymore.” Rey took a small amount of sick pleasure ripping the duct tape off his wrists, knowing she probably pulled out a fair amount of arm hair with it when he yelped. “Too weird.”

“Right.”

Rey managed to get herself back to her place, a borrowed shirt from Poe keeping her covered. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about what had happened at Poe’s before finally crawling into bed and falling into a fitful sleep. It was several hours later when she woke up, feeling as though something had changed, before a heavy weight settled on her bed and a hand covered her mouth. Dark hair tickled her face and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

“You good, sunshine?” 

Rey nodded as he settled into bed with her. She  _ was _ good, actually. She really was.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of this fic is another prompt and will be published as part of the kinktober series.


End file.
